wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/Biała foka
BIAŁA FOKA O cichaj, dziecino! Już nocka na świecie! ''Już czarne są wody, pełne srebrnych skier!... ''Znad fal patrzy księżyc, czy śpimy już przecie ''Wśród nurtów, dzwoniących w tak rozkoszny szmer... ''Na falach, na pianie, masz miękkie posłanie, ''Więc, mały figlarzu, główkę na nich złóż! ''Nie pożre cię raja, nie zbudzi burz zgraja, ''Gdy zaśniesz w objęciach błogich, chwiejnych mórz! Kołysanka fok Wszystko to zdarzyło się przed kilkunastu laty w miejscowości zwanej Siewierowostoczna — czyli Przylądek Północno-wschodni — na wyspie Pawłowski Ostrów, hen daleko na Morzu Beringa. Całą historię opowiedział mi mysikrólik Limerszyn, gdy przygnany wichurą zaplątał się w linach parowca idącego do Japonii; zabrałem go wówczas do kajuty i żywiłem przez kilka dni, póki nie stał się znów zdolny do powrotu na Pawłowski Ostrów. Limerszyn jest wielce osobliwą i małą ptaszyną, ale umie powiedzieć prawdę. Do Siewierowostocznej nie przybywa nikt, tylko ten, kogo tam przywiodą jego zawodowe zajęcia; jedynym zaś plemieniem, które tam miewa stałe zajęcie, są foki. Nadpływają tam ich krocie i krocie tysięcy z chłodnego i szarego morza — albowiem Siewierowostoczna ma wszelkie najdogodniejsze warunki dla fok z jakiejkolwiek części świata. Wiedział o tym Morski Łowca, przeto z każdą wiosną porzucał ona miejscowość, w jakiej się naówczas znajdował, pędem torpedowca mknął prosto ku Siewierowostocznej i przez cały miesiąc staczał z towarzyszami boje o wygodne legowisko na skałach jak najbliżej morza. Łowca Morski liczył sobie lat piętnaście; była to ogromna foka o szarym futrze, które nad karkiem przechodziło niemal w grzywę, i długich kłach, złowrogich jak u psa. Gdy podniósł się w górę na przednich płetwach, mierzył przeszło cztery stopy wysokości, a jego waga (nie wiadomo tylko, czy kto był na tyle śmiały, by go zważyć) dosięgała siedmiuset funtów. Na całym ciele nosił blizny i ślady dzikich bójek — mimo to każdej chwili gotów był stoczyć jeszcze jedną walkę. Miał zwyczaj odwracać w bok głowę, jak gdyby bał się spojrzeć w twarz nieprzyjacielowi — ale w pewnej chwili wyrzucał przed siebie pysk jak błyskawicę, a wówczas ogromne kły wpijały się mocno w szyję przeciwnika. Ten wszelkimi sposobami starał się wyzwolić, ale Łowca Morski już nie pozwalał mu na to. Wszelakoż Łowca Morski nie pastwił się nigdy nad pokonaną foką — to bowiem byłoby sprzeczne z Prawami Wybrzeża. Jemu chodziło zresztą tylko o miejsce nad morzem, gdzie chciał mieć pokój dziecinny dla swych młodych; ale ponieważ każdej wiosny pojawiało się tam czterdzieści do pięćdziesięciu tysięcy fok polujących na to samo, przeto całe wybrzeże rozbrzmiewało pogwizdywaniem, rykiem, wrzaskiem i parskaniem, mającym w sobie coś przerażającego. Kto by stanął na wzgórku, noszącym nazwę Wzgórza Hutchin-sona, miałby przed sobą dziwny widok: oto ląd w promieniu półczwartej mili roił się od walczących z sobą fok, a powierzchnia spienionego przyboju była usiana głowami fok, płynących rączo ku brzegowi celem wzięcia udziału w walce. Walczyły na falach łamiących się o wybrzeże, walczyły na piaszczystej płaskości, walczyły na wygładzonych wodą skałach bazaltowych, gdzie miały wychowywać swą dziatwę; wszędzie walczyły z sobą — bo były tak niemądre i niezgodne jak ludzie. Samice nie pojawiały się na wyspie wcześniej jak z końcem maja lub początkiem czerwca, bo nie chciały, by rozszarpano je na strzępy; zasię młodzież w wieku dwu, trzech i czterech lat, która nie założyła jeszcze gniazda rodzinnego, udawała się w głąb lądu o jakie pół mili poza szrankami walczących i bawiła się w wielotysięcznych stadach wśród wydm piaszczystych, doszczętnie zacierając wszelki ślad zieloności, jaki tam się pojawił. Dawano im nazwę „chołostiaki'Chołostiak''' — po rosyjsku: kawaler." — nieżonaci — a w samej Siewierowostocznej było ich jakie dwa do trzech tysięcy. Pewnej Wiosny Łowca Morski właśnie ukończył czterdziestą piątą bójkę, gdy z morza wynurzyła się jego tłusta i gładka małżonka o łagodnym spojrzeniu, zwana Matką. Pochwycił ją za kark i cisnął bez ceremonii na zastrzeżone dla siebie miejsce, odzywają się, opryskliwie: — Znowuś spóźniona! Gadaj, gdzieś była? Łowca Morski nie jadał prawie nic przez cztery miesiące, w ciągu których czatował na wybrzeżu — przeto bywał wówczas zazwyczaj w nader złym humorze. Matka wiedziała o tym i ani myślała mu się odcinać. Rozejrzała się tylko wokoło i zabeczała czule: — Jakiś ty przemyślny! Znowu zdobyłeś nasze stare siedlisko! — No, no! Myślę, żem je zdobył! — odpowiedział Łowca Morski. — Ale przypatrz się, jak wyglądam! Był podrapany okrutnie, a z kilkunastu ran sączyła się krew. Jedno oko miał podbite i zaciekłe ropą, a skóra na bokach zdarta była na strzępy. — Och, wy mężczyźni, mężczyźni! — zabiadoliła Matka wachlując się tylną płetwą. — Czemuż to nie okażecie większego rozsądku i nie zajmiecie spokojnie swego miejsca? Wyglądasz, jak gdybyś stoczył walkę z Kaszalotem. — Od połowy maja nic innego nie robiłem, tylko staczałem walki. W sezonie obecnym okropny tłok na naszej plaży. Widziałem tu co najmniej sto fok z Wybrzeża Lukannonu, dobijających się o kwaterę. Czemuż to ta gawiedź tu się pcha, zamiast pozostać w należnym sobie rejonie? — Nieraz przychodziło mi do głowy, że o wiele przyjemniej byłoby nam na Wyspie WydrzejChodzi tu o wyspę Otter (Ottery) w Norwegii. niż tutaj, w takiej ciżbie — zauważyła Matka. — Co znowu! — odparł małżonek. — Na Wyspę Wydrzą zajeżdżają same tylko chołostiaki. Gdybyśmy tam się udali, powiedziano by, że boimy się walki. Musimy dbać o nasz prestiż, moja droga! To rzekłszy Łowca Morski wtulił z dumą łeb w mięsiste barki i przez kilka minut udawał, że śpi; jednakże przez cały ten czas spoglądał bystro spod oka, czy nie zanosi się znów na jakąś walkę. Już wszystkie foki — samce i samice znajdowały się na lądzie, a ich zgiełk, mocen zagłuszyć najsilniejszą wichurę, rozlegał się na wiele mil wokoło. Lekko rachując, na wybrzeżu tym przebywało koło miliona fok — ojców, matek, małych focząt i chołostiaków. Wszystko to staczało bójki, przewracało się, pobekiwało, czołgało się po brzegu lub zabawiało się wesoło — to nurkując w głębinie, to wypływając całymi stadami i pułkami na powierzchnię wody, zalegając — jak okiem sięgnąć — każdą piędź ziemi i szamocąc się rojnie za osłoną mgły. Bo w Siewierowostocznej mgła jest zjawiskiem niemal codziennym: czasami tylko — na krótką chwilę — pojawia się tam słońce, rozrzucając blask perłowy i siejąc wokoło wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Wśród takiego rozgardiaszu urodził się synek Matki-foki, zwany Kotik'Kotik' — rosyjska nazwa młodej foki. (foczątko). Miał on taki sam łebek i grzbiet, takież blade, modrawe ślepia, jakie widuje się u innych focząt, ale jego futerko było takie osobliwe, że Matka poczęła bacznie mu się przypatrywać. — Łowco Morski — odezwała się w końcu — coś mi się widzi, że nasz dzidziuś będzie biały! — Do stu tysięcy pustych muszli i zwiędłych wodorostów! — warknął Łowca Morski. — Jak świat światem, nie było na nim jeszcze białej foki! To by dopiero była rzecz osobliwa! — Nic na to nie poradzę! — odpowiedziała Matka. — Taka rzecz osobliwa zdarzyła się właśnie u nas! I poczęła nucić półgłosem monotonną piosenkę foczą, jaką wszystkie focze mamusie nucą swoim niemowlętom: Póki, dziecię, w twym życiu sześć tygodni nie przejdzie, Nie wypływaj na morze, ale pluskaj się w rejdzie, Bo się głową zanurzysz głęboko — A wichury złej przelot oraz srogi Kaszalot Krzywdę zrobią pluszczącym się fokom! Mogą krzywdę wyrządzić, zanim zdołasz osądzić, Jakie licho je tutaj przyniosło! Ale rośnij, kochanie, a nic ci się nie stanie, Kiedy będziesz już Foką Dorosłą! Ma się rozumieć, że mały smyk początkowo nie rozumiał znaczenia tych słów. Pluskał się i raczkował niefrasobliwie przy boku swej matki, umiejąc zawsze w porę dać drapaka, ilekroć ojciec jego wdał się w bijatykę z którymś z sąsiadów i gdy obaj przeciwnicy wśród straszliwego ryku tarzali się po oślizłych skałach. Matka sama czyniła wyprawy na morze celem zdobycia żywności, więc bywało, że malec ledwie raz na dwa dni dostał coś do jedzenia; nic też dziwnego, że zawsze z wielkim apetytem rzucał się na jadło i nigdy w nim nie wybredzał. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką czynił dnia każdego, było czołganie się w głąb lądu. Spotykał tam dziesiątki tysięcy rówieśników, młodych foczątek, które figlowały jak małe psiaki, wysypiały się na czyściuchnym piasku i, znów brały się do figli. Stare focjusze, rezydujące na skałach, nie zwracały na swą dziatwę najmniejszej uwagi, a chołostiaki miały własne boiska, przeto malceria zabawiała się w najlepsze, jak jej się żywnie podobało. Matka, wracając z wyprawy rybołówczej, udawała się zawsze wprost na to miejsce zabaw i pobekując, niby owca nawołująca jagniątko, czekała odzewu Kotika. Usłyszawszy głos swego dziecięcia, śpieszyła prościutko w jego kierunku, rozmiatając czterema płetwami na prawo i lewo i przewracając na wznak maków zastępujących jej drogę. Że zaś kilkaset matek w podobny sposób szukało swych dzieci, więc też panował ustawiczny ruch i rwetes pomiędzy malcerią. Atoli Matka zwykła mawiać Kotikowi: — Póki nie będziesz wylegiwał się w brudnej wodzie i nie dostaniesz wrzodów, póki nie zagnoisz sobie rany szorstkim żwirem i póki nie przyjdzie ci chętka pływać po wzburzonym morzu — póty nie spotka cię tutaj nic złego! Małe foki pływają nie lepiej od małych dzieci, toteż mają wiele zgryzoty i utrapień, zanim się nauczą sztuki pływackiej. Gdy Kotik po raz pierwszy wybrał się na morze, wielka fala poniosła go na zbyt wielką głębię — i stało się tak, jak mu śpiewała Matka: drobne płetwy tylnych odnóży poszły w górę, a ciężka łebina, która je przeważyła, znikła całkowicie pod wodą. Biedak utonąłby na pewno, gdyby następna fala nie odniosła go z powrotem na płyciznę. Potem już nauczył się leżeć w zasiąklu przybrzeżnym, gdzie wiosłował przednimi płetwami, dając się unosić i obryzgiwać spienionym wodnym podpluskom, ale stale przy tym zwracając baczne oko na olbrzymie bałwany, mogące nabawić go poważnych przykrości. W przeciągu dwóch tygodni nauczył się władać płetwami, ale kosztowało go to trudów niemało: przez cały ten czas wciąż tylko rzucał się jak opętany po wodzie, po czym, krztusząc się i sapiąc, gramolił się z trudem na brzeg, ucinał sobie krótką drzemkę i znów wracał na wodę, by ponowić całe ćwiczenie raz jeszcze. Na koniec wszakże dopiął celu — i miał tę pewność, że już sobie naprawdę umie radzić z wodnym żywiołem. Można sobie wyobrazić, jakie rozkoszne czasy miał odtąd Kotik i jego rówieśnicy — jak nurkowali pod kabłąkami toczenie; jak wdzierali się na grzbiety wielkich bałwanów, pędzących z szumem i pluskiem ku wybrzeżu, i wraz z kłębami zwichrzonej piany osiadali na zalanym strądzie; jak wzbijali się w górę na tylnych płetwach i skrobali się w głowy, naśladując w tym dorosłych; jak wreszcie zabawiali się w chowanego na śliskich, morskim webłem obrosłych skałach, które ledwo że wystawały nad rozbryzgami pienistej kipieli. Od czasu do czasu widać było cienką płetwę, podobną do płetwy wielkiego rekina, płynącą nie opodal w kierunku wybrzeża. Kotik wiedział, że był to Kaszalot, wieloryb-rozbójnik, pożerający młode foczęta, które nawiną mu się pod paszczę — przeto pędził jak strzała ku wybrzeżu, groźna zaś płetwa oddalała się z wolna w niemrawych podrygach, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie zaszło. Z końcem października foki zaczęły całymi rodzinami i gromadami opuszczać Pawłowski Ostrów, zapuszczając się na morskie głębiny. Nie staczano już zajadłych walk o siedliska, a chołostiaki bawiły się wszędzie, gdzie im się tylko podobało. — W przyszłym roku — zapowiedziała Matka Kotikowi — i ty będziesz chołostiakiem; w tym roku wszakże musisz się nauczyć, jak należy łowić ryby. Wyprawili się razem na Ocean Spokojny, a Matka pokazywała Kotikowi, jak można spać na wznak na wodzie, podwinąwszy płetwy pod siebie i wytknąwszy sam koniuszek nosa nad wodę. Żaden hamak, huśtawka ani kołyska nie są tak przyjemne, jak powolne bujanie się na rozchwiejach Oceanu Spokojnego. Gdy Kotik poczuł, iż cierpnie na nim skóra, Matka wyjaśniła mu, że teraz będzie miał sposobność nauczyć się „wyczuwania wody": owo swędzenie i ciarki, przechodzące po skórze, to nic innego jak oznaka nadciągającej burzy, przeto należy płynąć co sił, by uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa. — Wkrótce — powiadała — będziesz wiedział również i to, dokąd masz płynąć. Teraz jednak będziemy płynąć w ślad delfina Morswina, bo to stworzenie wielce mądre! Właśnie cała szkółka młodych morswinów odbywała lekcję gimnastyki, pomykając w podskokach po wodzie, niby „kaczki" puszczane przez swawolnych chłopców. Kotik puścił się w dyrdy za nimi, jak potrafił. Z trudem je dogoniwszy, spytał zasapanym głosem: — Jakim sposobem wy zawsze wiecie, dokąd płynąć? Kierownik szkółki łypnął białkami oczu i dał nura w wodę. — Swędzi mnie ogon, mój żaczku! — odpowiedział. — To znak niewątpliwy, że nadciąga burza. Trzeba zmykać! Gdy znajdziesz się na południe od Kleistej Wody — miał na myśli równik — i zaswędzi cię w ogonie, będzie to znakiem, że burza jest przed tobą i że musisz walić na północ. Dalej w drogę! Woda tu jakaś przykra! Była to jedna z wielu rzeczy, jakich się Kotik nauczył — a uczył się wciąż. Matka udzieliła mu wskazówek, jak uganiać za dorszem i płastugą koło rew podwodnych lub wyrwać świdraka-skałotocza z jamy pomiędzy wodorostami; jak przepływać koło szczątków okrętów spoczywających w głębi stu sążni pod wodą i przemykać się w pogoni za rybą przez okna kajut szybko i zwinnie niby kulka karabinowa; jak pląsać po grzywach fal, gdy niebo przerzynają migoty błyskawic, i jak oddawać grzeczny ukłon płetwą kuso-ogoniastemu albatrosowi i orlikowi morskiemu, gdy leci niesiony wiatrem; jak wyskakiwać na wzór delfina na cztery stopy ponad wodę, podwinąwszy płetwy i ogon. Dowiedział się ponadto, że ryby latające należy zostawić w spokoju, gdyż są zbyt ościste; że warto w pełnym pędzie dać nura na dziesięć sążni pod wodę, by wyrwać dorszowi płat mięsa z grzbietu; że nie należy przystawać ani gapić się, gdy w pobliżu przepływa statek lub, co gorsza, łódź pędzona wiosłami. Z końcem szóstego miesiąca Kotik już poznał wszystko, co godne było poznania w zakresie rybołówstwa. Przez cały ten czas ani razu nie stanął opłetwioną łapą na suchym lądzie. Atoli pewnego dnia, gdy w półsennym rozmarzeniu spoczywał na ciepłej toni, kędyś koło wyspy Juan Fernandez, poczuł jakąś rozlazłość i ociężałość, podobną tej, która obezwładnia ludziom nogi na wiosnę — i naraz przypomniał sobie miłe skaliste wybrzeża Siewierowostocznej, odległej o siedem tysięcy mil morskich, zabawę z towarzyszami, zapach morskiej kidzeny, wrzaski fok i staczane boje. W mgnieniu oka skierował się na północ — i płynął, płynął, płynął bez wytchnienia w ową stronę. Po drodze spotkał całe dziesiątki swych rówieśników, którzy witali go pozdrowieniami: — Czołem, Kotiku! W tym roku już wszyscy jesteśmy chołostiakami, więc wolno nam będzie tańczyć pląs ognisty na falach Lukannonu i bawić się na świeżej trawie. Ale skądże to wziąłeś takie futerko? Futro miał Kotik obecnie niemal mlecznobiałe; jakkolwiek był z tego wielce dumny, jednakże odparł wymijająco: — Płyńmy żwawo! Moje kości już stęskniły się za lądem. Dopłynęli przeto wszyscy ku brzegom ojczystym i posłyszeli odgłosy walki. To ich ojcowie, stare focjony, haratały się znów z sobą wśród tumanów mgły. Wszystko tak, jak było!... W ową noc Kotik wraz z innymi roczniakami odtańczył taniec ognisty. W letnie noce cała przestrzeń morza od Siewierowostocznej aż do Lukannonu jarzy się ognistą posiewą; każda foka, gdy płynie, wybrużdża za sobą szlak podobny do smugi płonącej oliwy, gdy zaś wyskoczy z wody, to jakby strzeliła nagła błyskawica, a fale łamią się w fosforyzujące pasma i skręty. Następnie wszystkie roczniaki ruszyły gromadnie na obszary należące do chołostiaków. Tam tarzały się i przewracały po świeżo wzrosłej runi — opowiadając niestworzone dziwy o tym, co porabiały w czasie swego pobytu na pełnym morzu. O Spokojnym Oceanie mówiły tak, jak chłopcy opowiadają o lesie, do którego chodzili na orzechy; gdyby ktoś podsłuchał i zrozumiał te focze gawędy, na pewno by na ich podstawie wyrysował sobie taką mapę oceanu, jakiej jeszcze świat nie widział. Trzyletnie i czteroletnie chołostiaki, które na wyścigi zbiegały ze Wzgórza Hut-chinsona, jęły wykrzykiwać: — Z drogi, młokosy! Głębokie jest morze, a wyście jeszcze nie poznali wszystkich jego głębin! Czekajcie, aż uda się wam okrążyć Przylądek Horn. Hej, roczniaku, a komuś to ukradł taką białą szubę? — Nie ukradłem — odpowiedział Kotik — sama wyrosła! Właśnie gdy zamierzał położyć na obie łopatki złośliwego wykpisza, nagle spoza wydmy piaszczystej wyszli dwaj ludzie o czarnych włosach i płaskich, czerwonych twarzach. Kotik, który nigdy wpierw nie widział człowieka, chrząknął i pochylił głowę. Reszta chołostiaków cofnęła się o kilka sążni i przycupnęła do ziemi, gapiąc się głupowato. Owi dwaj ludzie byli to ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko Kiryła Buterin, herszt poławiaczy fok na wyspie, oraz jego syn Pantelejmon. Przybyli tu z małej wioszczyny, odległej niespełna o pół mili od foczych pieleszy — i właśnie wypatrywali, które foki należałoby zapędzić do rzeźni (zwierzęta te dają się tam pędzić niby barany), by porobić futrzane kaftany z ich skóry. — Och! — odezwał się Pantelejmon. — Popatrz! Biała foka! Kiryła Buterin aż zbielał na całej twarzy, mimo że była tęgo usmarowana tranem i sadzą — był on bowiem, z pochodzenia Aleutą, a Aleuci myją się najwyżej raz do roku. Zamruczał jakiś pacierz pod nosem, po czym odezwał się do syna: — Nie ruszaj jej, Pantelejmonie. Nigdy jeszcze nie było białej foki... odkąd... odkąd żyję na świecie. Może to widmo starego Zacharowa, który zginął rok temu podczas wielkiej nawałnicy! — Nie podchodzę nawet ku niej — odpowiedział Pantelejmon. — Gotowa nam ta bestia przynieść nieszczęście. Ojciec, a czy wy naprawdę myślicie, że to stary Zacharow w takiej postaci pokutuje na świecie? Ja mu tam coś jestem winien za jajka mewie... — Nie patrz na niego! — burknął Kiryła. — Zagarnij tę gromadę czterolatków. Dzisiaj ludziska powinni by oporządzić dwieście sztuk, ale to dopiero początek sezonu i jeszcze się nie wciągnęli do roboty... więc setka na razie wystarczy. Zwijaj się żwawo! Pantelejmon, stanąwszy przed sporą gromadą chołostiaków, zachrzęścił kołatką z dwóch foczych kości łopatkowych. Zwierzęta zatrzymały się w miejscu jak wryte, sapiąc i parskając. Przystąpił ku nim bliżej; foki ruszyły z miejsca, dając się Kiryle Buterinowi pędzić w głąb lądu i nawet nie próbując wracać ku towarzyszom. Setki, setki tysięcy fok przyglądały się temu pochodowi, jednakże nie myślały bynajmniej przerywać sobie zabawy. Jedynie Kotik zadawał wszystkim natarczywe pytania, co by to wszystko znaczyć miało; jednakże żaden z jego towarzyszy nie umiał na to dać odpowiedzi, jak tylko, że ludzie mają zwyczaj co rok przez sześć tygodni albo i dwa miesiące uprowadzać z sobą w podobny sposób młode foki. „Pójdę za nimi!" — powiedział sobie Kotik i potoczył się w ślad za odchodzącym stadem, a oczy omal że mu na wierzch nie wyłaziły z ciekawości. — Rety! Biała foka idzie za nami! — wrzasnął Pantelejmon. — Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby foka szła sama do szlachtuza! — Cicho! Nie obzieraj się poza siebie! — strofował go Kiryła. — Teraz już widzę, że to naprawdę widmo Zacharowa! Pójdę do popa i opowiem mu o wszystkim! Do rzeźni było ledwie pół mili, jednakże przebycie tej odległości zajęło godzinę czasu, ponieważ Kiryła wiedział, że jeżeli foki idą za prędko, mogą się zgrzać, a wówczas skóra przy ściąganiu drze się w kawały. Posuwali się więc bardzo powoli, mijając Przesmyk Lwów Morskich, Warsztat Tkacki i Solarnię, aż zniknęli z oczu fokami rojącym się na płaskoci. Kotik szedł wciąż za tym orszakiem, sapiąc i dziwując się wielce wszystkiemu. Myślał już sobie, że zaszedł na sam kraniec ziemi; wyprowadziła go jednak z błędu wrzawa siedlisk foczych, rozbrzmiewająca poza nim głośno niby huk pociągu przelatującego przez czeluść tunelu. W pewnej chwili Kiryła zatrzymał się, usiadł na mchu, wyciągnął z kieszeni ciężki niklowy zegarek i dał zziajanym fokom trzydziestominutowy wypoczynek, by ochłonęły z trudów podróży. Kotik przyglądał mu się i słyszał krople lekkiego dżdżumżące po daszku kaszkietu. Naraz pojawiło się dziesięciu czy dwunastu ludzi, uzbrojonych w żelazem okute pałki, długie przeszło na trzy stopy. Kiryła wskazał im kilka fok, które nosiły ślady pokąsań albo zanadto się zgrzały; owi ludzie odtrącili je na bok, kopiąc je ciężkimi buciorami, sporządzonymi ze skóry morsa. Wówczas Kiryła zawołał: — Do roboty! Na to hasło ludzie poczęli tłuc foki pałkami po głowach — waląc ile wlazło. W dziesięć minut później mały Kotik już nie mógł rozpoznać żadnego ze swych kamratów: pozostały z nich jeno skóry, zdarte od nozdrzy aż po płetwy tylnych odnóży i zwalone w bezładnym stosie na ziemi. Kotik uznał, że nie ma na co czekać dłużej. Wykonał w tył zwrot i puścił się cwałem ku morzu (foki potrafią w razie potrzeby biec bardzo szybko, ale tylko przez krótki czas), a małe, świeżej daty jeszcze wąsiki jeżyły mu się od trwogi. Dotarłszy do Przesmyku Lwów Morskich, gdzie morskie lwy siadają rządem nad krawędzią wodnego przyboju, odbił się płetwami i dał susa w chłodną wodę, a kołysząc się na falach, wzdychał boleściwie. — Cóż tam takiego? — fuknął na niego szorstko jeden z lwów morskich; albowiem lwy morskie mają ten zwyczaj, że trzymają się z dala od innych foczych gatunków. — Ach, skuczno! Oczeń skuczno! (smutno mi, bardzo smutno!) — odpowiedział Kotik. — Mordują wszystkie chołostiaki na wszystkich wybrzeżach! Lew Morski odwrócił głowę w stronę wybrzeża. — E, bzdury! — ryknął. — Twoi koledzy hałasują jak zwykle. Pewno widziałeś starego Kiryłę, jak obrządza stadko focząt. Hej, on to już robi stale od trzydziestu lat! — To straszne! — zawołał Kotik stawiając opór zagarniającej go ogromnej fali i utrzymując równowagę wirowym obrotem płetw, który pozwolił mu się zatrzymać o trzy cale od wyszczerzonej krawędzi skalnej. — No, no! Nieźle, jak na roczniaka! — odezwał się Lew Morski, który umiał ocenić zręczność pływaka. — Mam wrażenie, że ta cała historia istotnie z waszego punktu widzenia jest paskudna... ale jeżeli wy, foki, przybywacie tutaj z każdym rokiem, to nie ma się co dziwić, że ludzie łatwo się o tym dowiadują. Jeżeli więc nie znajdziecie wyspy, gdzie ludzie nigdy nie docierają, to zawsze będą was tak ganiali. — A czy jest gdzie taka wyspa? — zapytał Kotik. — Już od lat dwudziestu poławiam płastugi w różnych stronach i doprawdy, takiej wyspy jeszczem nigdy nie napotkał. Ale powiem ci coś... bo widzę, że lubisz rozmawiać z mądrzejszymi od ciebie. Idź no na Wyspę Morsów i pogadaj z Koniem Morskim. Może od niego czegoś się dowiesz. Tylko nie szastaj się w drodze tak jak w tej chwili. Owa wyspa jest stąd odległa o dobre sześć mil, więc gdybym był tobą, tobym się najpierw wyciągnął i uciął małą drzemkę. „Niezła rada!" — pomyślał Kotik. Popłynął z powrotem ku swojemu wybrzeżu, wyciągnął się i spał przez pół godziny, drgając przy tym na całym ciele, jak to zwykły czynić foki. Zbudziwszy się, popłynął prosto ku Wyspie Morsów. Był to mały, ledwie nad wodę wzniesiony spłacheć skalistego lądu, niemal dokładnie na północo-wschód od Siewierowostocznej. Na jego skalnych krawędziach miały mewy swe gniazda, a konie morskie — samotne legowiska. Zatrzymawszy się tu, Kotik wylądował tuż obok starego Konia Morskiego. Było to wielkie, potworne morsisko z gatunku, jaki spotkać można na północnym obszarze Oceanu Spokojnego — opuchłe, pryszczate, o długich kłach, grubej szyi i jeszcze grubszych obyczajach; albowiem mors tego gatunku nigdy nie zachowuje się grzecznie i przyzwoicie — chyba że śpi. A właśnie spał, zanurzywszy płetwy do połowy w pianie morskiego przypływu. — Wstałbyś, wstał! — zaszczekał Kotik potężnym głosem, starając się zagłuszyć wrzask mew na pobrzeżu. — Hu-hu! Ho-o-o! Co się stało? — ziewnął Koń Morski i wymierzył leżącemu obok morsowi potężny cios zębcami, budząc go z drzemki. Ten podobnie trzepnął najbliższego sąsiada, ten zaś znów następnego — i tak dalej — aż na koniec zbudziły się wszystkie, wytrzeszczając oczy na wszystkie strony, tylko nie we właściwym kierunku. — Hop! Hop! To ja! — zawołał Kotik kołysząc się na spienionymi przyboju, wśród którego wyglądał niby mały, biały ślimaczek. — No! No! Niechże mnie obedrą ze skóry! — zaklął Koń Morski i cała gromada spojrzała na Kotika takim wzrokiem, jakim, dajmy na to, grono ospałych, zramolałych jegomościów przyglądałoby się małemu urwiszowi. Kotikowi nie w smak poszła wzmianka o obdzieraniu ze skóry, bo dość się napatrzył tej przyjemności przed niedawnym czasem; przeto zagadnął bez żadnych wstępów: — Czy nie znalazłoby się dla fok takie miejsce, gdzie by nie było ludzi? — Idź, poszukaj go sobie — odpowiedział Koń Morski zamykając oczy. — Wynoś się na cztery wiatry! Mamy tu pilniejsze sprawy! Kotik dał susa w górę niby delfin i wrzasnął na całe gardło: — Slimakożerca! Slimakojad! Wiedział, że Koń Morski, choć miał pozory wielce groźnego stworzenia, nie schwytał w życiu ani jednej rybki, tylko zawsze gmerał w błocie, wybierając z niego mięczaki i wodorosty. Krzyk ten — ma się rozumieć — natychmiast podchwyciły czajki, „guzotriaski" (pliszki), kurki wodne, rybitwy, mewy śmieszki i nurki, które nigdy nie omieszkają sposobności, by komuś dokuczyć. Przez pięć minut — jak opowiadał mi Limerszyn — panował nad Wyspą Morsów taki hałas, że gdyby ktoś strzelił z armaty, nie usłyszano by huku. Wszystko, co żyło na wyspie, krzyczało i wrzeszczało wniebogłosy: — Slimakożerca! Slimakojad! Starik! (dziadyga). Starik! A Koń Morski przewracał się z boku na bok, warcząc i pochrząkując. — No, a teraz odpowiesz? — zapytał Kotik, ledwie już mogąc głos z siebie wydobyć. — Idź, zapytaj o to Morską Krowę — odpowiedział Koń Morski. — O ile stara jeszcze żyje, to powie ci na pewno. — A jakże rozpoznam tę Krowę Morską? — zapytał Kotik wycofując się nieznacznie. — Jest to jedyna na całym morzu istota brzydsza niż Koń Morski! — wrzasnęła któraś mewa śmieszka, fikając koziołki przed samym nosem Konia Morskiego. — Jedyna istota brzydsza i gorzej wychowana! Starik! Starik! Kotik pozostawił za sobą rozwrzeszczane mewy i odpłynął z powrotem do Siewierowostocznej. Tu jakby od niechcenia jął wysuwać myśl o wyszukaniu spokojniejszego siedliska dla foczego plemienia — niebawem jednak przekonał się, że myśl ta w nikim nie obudziła żywszego oddźwięku i uznania. Odpowiadano mu, że odkąd świat światem, ludzie zawsze zabierali pewną liczbę chołostiaków — co niejako wchodziło w program ich zajęć codziennych — i że jeżeli nie podobają mu się te okropności, nie powinien był łazić w stronę rzeźni. Atoli żadna z, fok, prócz Kotika, nigdy w życiu nie widziała owej rzeźni... i to właśnie różniło go od reszty druhów. Wyróżniał się jeszcze czymś więcej, był foką białą. — Dałbyś temu spokój! — ozwał się stary Łowca Morski posłyszawszy o przygodach syna. — Nie myśl o niczym, tylko wyrośnij na dużą fokę, jak twój ojciec, i załóż siedlisko rodzinne na wybrzeżu, a wtedy oni cię zostawią w spokoju! Za jakie pięć lat będziesz już umiał walczyć we własnej sprawie. Nawet łagodna Matka tak upominała synka: — Idź bawić się w morzu, Kotiku! Choćbyś nie wiem co robił, nie potrafisz zapobiec tej rzezi! Odszedł więc Kotik i tańczył pląs ognisty, ale w małym serduszku było mu ciężko — o, ciężko! Jesienią jeden z pierwszych opuścił Wybrzeże i ruszył samopas w drogę, wiedziony pomysłem, który zrodził się w jego krągłej łepetynie. Postanowił odnaleźć ową Krowę Morską (jeżeli prawdą jest, że stworzenie takie istnieje) i wyszukać jakąś spokojną wyspę o mocnych brzegach, gdzie foki mogłyby żyć bezpieczniej, nie napastowane przez ludzi. Przedsiębrał przeto na własną rękę jedną wyprawę po drugiej, to na północ, to na południe, przetrząsając rozległe bezmiary Oceanu Spokojnego; bywało, że przebywał po trzysta mil na, dobę. Przygód miał tyle, że trudno by je spisać na foczej skórze. Cudem uszedł przed żarłaczem i rekinem, przed cętkowaną rają i kuszą — młotem; spotkał mnóstwo podejrzanych łotrzyków, włóczących się po wszystkich morzach, jak niemniej i wiele poważnych, nader grzecznych ryb oraz nakrapianych purpurowo małży przegrzebków, które wiekami siedzą w jednym miejscu i są z tego wielce dumne. Nigdzie jednak nie spotkał Krowy Morskiej ani też nie odnalazł wymarzonej wyspy. Jeżeli udało mu się wyszukać brzeg wygodny do lądowania i mocny, z płaskością nadającą się wybornie do foczych harców, zawsze na widnokręgu pojawiał się dym statku wielorybniczego, zalatujący tranem — a Kotik wiedział, czym ponadto pachnie rzecz taka. Na innych znów wyspach widywał ślady świadczące, że niegdyś mieszkały tu foki, ale zostały wytępione przez ludzi — a Kotik wiedział, że gdzie raz pojawili się ludzie, tam na pewno pojawią się i po raz drugi. Na koniec zetknął się ze starym, kusoogoniastym albatrosem, który naopowiadał mu o Wyspach Kerguelena jako istnym raju sielskiej ciszy i bezpieczeństwa. Kotik popłynął tam niezwłocznie, ale gdy dobijał do celu, porwała go ciężka gradowa burza, pełna grzmotów i błyskawic, i o mało co nie roztrzaskała nieboraka o czarne rafy podwodne. Kiedy jednak dzięki wytrwałemu wiosłowaniu płetwami wyszedł cało z zawieruchy, przekonał się, że i tutaj kiedyś foki miały swe siedlisko. To samo było na wszystkich wyspach, jakie odwiedził. Limerszyn wyliczył mi ich co najmniej kopę; od niego też wiem, że Kotik spędził pięć lat na poszukiwaniach, jedynie przez cztery miesiące co roku wypoczywając w Siewierowostocznej, gdzie chołostiaki nieraz tęgo pokpiwały z niego i z jego wysp urojonych. W czasie swych wędrówek dotarł aż pod równik, na skwarne Wyspy Żółwie, gdzie omal nie usmażył się żywcem; zawadził o Wyspy Georgii, był na Południowych Orkadach, na Wyspie Szmaragdowej, Wysepce Słowiczej, Wyspie Gough, Wyspie Bouveta, na Wyspach Crozeta, a nawet na maluchnym skrawku wysepki na południe od Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei. Atoli wszędzie i wszędzie plemiona morskie dawały mu tę samą odpowiedź. Na wszystkich tych wyspach kiedyś mieszkały foki, ale ludzie wytępili je doszczętnie. Nawet gdy oddalił się o tysiąc mil od Oceanu Spokojnego i dostał się do miejscowości zwanej Przylądek Córrientes (wracając z Wyspy Gough), znalazł tu kilkaset sparszywiałych fok siedzących na skale, które opowiedziały mu, że i tutaj pojawiają się ludzie. Kotikowi serce się krajało, gdy słyszał to wszytko. Opłynął Przylądek Horn i skierował się na północ ku rodzimym wybrzeżom; po drodze wylądował na jakiejś wyspie pełnej drzew zielonych i zastał tam starą, bardzo starą, zdychającą już fokę. Kotik nałapał dla niej ryb i zwierzył się jej ze wszystkich swych strapień, dodając na końcu: — A teraz wracam do Siewierowostocznej i wszystko mi jedno, czy mnie tam wraz z innymi chołostiakami zapędzą do rzeźni. A stara foka odpowiedziała: — Spróbuj raz jeszcze. Jestem ostatnim niedobitkiem wytępionej Kolonii Foczej z Mas Afuera. Onego czasu, gdy ludzie mordowali nas setkami tysięcy, krążyła po wybrzeżu legenda, że po latach nadpłynie z północy biała foka i zaprowadzi lud foczy do miejsca wiecznej beztroski. Jestem stara i nie dożyję już tego dnia... ale niechże choć inne foki tego dożyją! Spróbuj raz jeszcze. Kotik pokręcił sutego wąsa i odpowiedział: — Jestem jedyną białą foką, jaka kiedykolwiek wylęgła się na brzegach morza... i też jedyną foką (mniejsza o barwę), która pomyślała o szukaniu nowych siedzib. Świadomość ta uradowała go niezmiernie. Tego lata, gdy wrócił do Siewierowostocznej, Matka poczęła go namawiać, by się ożenił i osiadł na jednym miejscu, jako że już przestał być chołostiakiem i przedzierzgnął się w dorosłego łowcę morskiego z białą, kędzierzawą grzywą na karku — dorównywającego ojcu wagą, wzrostem i drapieżnością. — Dajcie mi jeszcze rok czasu! — dopraszał się Kotik. — Przypomnij sobie, mateczko, że dopiero siódma fala wdziera się daleko w głąb lądu! Dziwny traf zrządził, że znalazła się taka foka-samiczka, która miała ochotę odłożyć do następnego roku swe zamążpójście; z nią to Kotik puścił się w pląs ognisty wzdłuż całego wybrzeża Lukannonu w ostatnią noc przed ostatnią swą wyprawą badawczą. Tym razem podążył na zachód, gdyż wpadł na ślad wielkiej ławicy fląder — jemu zaś było potrzeba co najmniej stu funtów ryby dziennie, by utrzymać się w dobrym stanie zdrowia. Polował na nie, póki mu sił stało, po czym zwinął się w kłębek i ułożył się do snu na wklęśninach morskiego oplusku, zmywającego płaski brzeg Wyspy Miedzianej. Wybrzeże to znał doskonale, więc spał spokojnie, aż, koło północy poczuł, że woda zniosła go w inne miejsce i złożyła na kępie wodorostów. — Aha! — mruknął do siebie. — Dzisiejszej nocy mamy silny przypływ! Przewrócił się pod wodą na drugi bok, otworzył z wolna oczy i przeciągnął się leniwie. Naraz zerwał się jak oparzony i dał susa w bok, gdyż ujrzał jakieś olbrzymie stwory gmerzące nosem w płytkiej wodzie i ogryzające gęstwę kidzeny. — Na wielkie bałwany w Cieśninie Magellana! — zaklął Kotik pod wąsem. — Cóż to za nie znane mi morskie stworzenia? Stworzenia te wyglądem nie przypominały ani morsa, ani lwa morskiego, foki, niedźwiedzia polarnego, wieloryba, rekina, dorsza, głowonoga czy ślimaka. Czegoś podobnego Kotik jeszcze nie widział. Długość ich wynosiła dwadzieścia do trzydziestu stóp; zamiast tylnych płetw miały ogon o kształcie łopaty, wyglądający, jakby był wycięty ze skóry, a łby miały kształt i wyraz skończenie tępawy. Gdy nie ogryzały wodorostów, kołysały się na ogonach zanurzonych głęboko w wodzie, kłaniając się przy tym uroczyście jedna drugiej i wymachując przednimi płetwami, podobne w tym do człowieka-tłuściocha usiłującego skinąć ręką. — Hm! — mruknął Kotik. — Jakże wam idzie zabawa, łaskawi państwo? Stwory nic nie odpowiedziały, tylko poczęły się kiwać i ruszać płetwami, niby żabie kijanki, po czym wzięły się znów do jadła. Kotik zauważył, że ich nadwarże było rozcięte na dwoje, iż mogły rozsuwać je na stopę wszerz i zgarniać w ową szczelinę cały pęk wodorostów, po czym pakowały wszystko naraz do paszczęki i żuły z uroczystą powagą. — Bardzo niechlujny sposób odżywiania się! — zauważył Kotik. Stwory znów tylko dygnęły w odpowiedzi; to już wytrąciło Kotika z równowagi. — No dobrze, dobrze! — burknął zniecierpliwiony. — Bardzo to pięknie, że macie większą ilość stawów w płetwach i dlatego kłaniacie się tak zgrabnie... ale przestańcie już popisywać się tą zręcznością, bo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak się nazywacie. Rozdziawiły szeroko przepołowione wargi i poruszyły nimi kilkakrotnie, wybałuszyły zielone, szklane oczyska, ale nie odpowiedziały ani słowa. — Ej, doprawdy! — oburzył się Kotik. — Nie widziałem nigdy stworzeń tak brzydkich i tak źle wychowanych... Jesteście brzydsze i gorsze nawet od Konia Morskiego Wtedy — jakby go coś oświeciło — przypomniał sobie nagle, co mu krzyknęła mewa śmieszka, gdy jako mały roczniaczek przybył na Wyspą Morsów. Zatoczył się z radości i rzucił się na wznak w wodą, bo już wiedział, że na koniec udało mu się znaleźć krowy morskie. Zasypał je pytaniami we wszystkich językach, jakich nauczył się podczas swych wędrówek — a trzeba wiedzieć, że stworzenia morskie mówią prawie tyloma językami, co ludzie. Ale krowy morskie wciąż tylko wiosłowały płetwami, gryzły i przeżuwały kidzenę, nie odpowiadając na zapytania — jako że te stworzenia są całkiem pozbawione mowy. Mają w karku jedynie sześć kręgów, tam gdzie powinny ich mieć siedem, co — jak głoszą plotki rozpowiadane wśród toni morskich — udaremnia im rozmową nawet z gronem najbliższych. Za to, jak już wam wiadomo, mają dodatkowe stawy w przednich płetwach i machając nimi to w dół, to w górę, porozumiewają się z sobą jakby za pomocą niezdarnych sygnałów telegraficznych. O świcie Kotik postradał już do cna cierpliwość i zjeżył groźnie grzywą. Wówczas stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana. Krowy morskie ruszyły się z miejsca i poczęły z wolna płynąć w kierunku północnym, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu i odbywając jakieś niezrozumiałe narady wśród ciągłych dygów i ukłonów. Kotik podążył w ich ślady, mówiąc sobie w duchu: „Nie ulega wątpliwości, że istoty tak głupie i niezdarne dawno by uległy wytępieniu, gdyby nie znalazły sobie bezpiecznego schronienia na jakiejś wyspie... a miejsce, gdzie nawet takie krówska czują się bezpieczne, musi być dobrym siedliskiem i dla nas, morskich łowców! W każdym razie mogłyby się te marudy trochę pośpieszyć!" Podróż przyniosła Kotikowi wiele nudy i mitręgi. Krowy morskie nigdy nie przepłynęły więcej jak czterdzieści do pięćdziesięciu mil morskich w ciągu dnia, a nocą zatrzymywały się na żerowiskach — nie oddalając się przy tymi nigdy zbytnio od lądu. Kotik próbował je przynaglić, to opływając je dokoła, to skacząc im nad karkiem, to nurkując pod nimi, ale nie udało mu się zwiększyć ich szybkości ani o pół mili. Gdy posunęły się bardziej na północ, poczęły odprawiać co parę godzin owe dygające narady; Kotik z niecierpliwości o mało co nie poogryzał sobie wąsów. W końcu jednak udobruchał się, widząc, że zwierzęta dostały się na ciepły prąd, który je począł sam ponosić. Odtąd już Kotik nabrał większego szacunku dla krów morskich. Pewnej nocy zanurzyły się — niby obciążone balastem — w błyszczącą toń wodną i po raz pierwszy, odkąd je poznał, poczęły płynąć szybko. Kotik popłynął za nimi, zdumiewając się tą szybkością, gdyż nigdy nie przypuszczał, by krowy morskie były tak sprawnymi pływaczkami. Zmierzały ku rafie koło wybrzeża — opadającej głęboko w morze — i dały nurka w czarną czeluść znajdującą się u podnóża rafy, dwadzieścia stóp pod wodą. Długo, długo płynęły tamtędy i Kotikowi już od dawna zabrakło świeżego powietrza, zanim wydostał się na drugą stronę ciemnego tunelu, przez który przewiodły go morskie krowy, i wśród parskania i posapywania wypłynął znów na swobodny przestwór morza. — Na moją rodzoną grzywę! — zawołał. — Jaszczem nigdy W życiu nie dawał takiego nura... ale opłaciło się to bądź co bądź... Krowy morskie rozpełzły się po całym wybrzeżu i rozpoczęły gnuśne żerowanie. Wybrzeża równie pięknego Kotik nie widział nigdy w życiu. Całymi milami biegły tam długie pasma gładkich, wodą spłukanych skał, nadających się wybornie na założenie foczych pieleszy, a poza nimi roztaczały się w głąb lądu wielkie obszary piaszczyste, wprost wymarzone jako miejsce zabaw; były tu i rozbryzgi fal, wśród których pląsać tak miło, i bujna trawa, po której tak miło się tarzać, i piaskowe wzgórki, po których tak miło się gramolić... Poza tym, co rzecz najmilsza, Kotik wyczuł po samej wodzie (a zmysł ten nigdy nie zawiedzie prawdziwego łowcy morskiego), że do tego miejsca ludzie jeszcze nigdy nie dotarli. Przede wszystkim tedy upewnił się, czy połów ryb w tych stronach jest obfity, a następnie opłynął wybrzeże, rachując po drodze przemiłe osuchy piaskowe, przysłonięte zwojami pięknej mgły. Od północnej strony wybiegał hen w morze długi rząd mierzei, mielizn i skał, które nie dopuściłyby okrętu nawet na odległość sześciu mil od wybrzeża; między wyspami i lądem stałymi ciągnął się pas głębokiej wody najeżonej stromymi rafami, a kędyś pod tymi rafami krył się wylot tunelu. „Aha! Mamy tu nową Siewierowostoczną, ale dziesięć razy lepszą od tamtej! — powiedział sobie Kotik. — Morskie krowy są chyba mądrzejsze, niż myślałem. Nawet gdyby się tu dostali jacy ludzie, nie potrafiliby przejść pod tymi rafami, a na rewach od morskiej strony każdy okręt roztrzaskałby się w kawałki. Jeżeli gdzie, to chyba na tym morzu można czuć się zupełnie bezpiecznie!" Przyszła mu na myśl foka-samiczka, czekająca na niego w ojczyźnie. Jednakże, choć bardzo mu się śpieszyło do Siewierowostocznej, zbadał dokładnie każdy zakątek nowej krainy, by móc odpowiedzieć na wszystkie czekające go pytania. Uporawszy się z tym, dał nurka pod wodę, obejrzał dokładnie wylot tunelu i puścił się z powrotem na południe. Prócz krowy morskiej albo foki nikomu by się nie śniło, że poza tą przegrodą kryć się może rozkoszne siedlisko. Nawet Kotik, obzierając się na groźnie najeżone rafy, ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że dopiero co znajdował się pod nimi. Droga powrotna zajęła mu sześć dni czasu, choć nie płynął marudnie. Gdy wylądował tuż koło Przesmyku Lwów Morskich, pierwszą istotą jaką napotkał, była owa samiczka, która czekała na niego. Po jego spojrzeniu poznała, że udało mu się na koniec odkryć upragnioną wyspę. Natomiast chołostiaki i ojciec jego, Morski Łowca, i wszystkie inne foki poczęły się zeń śmiać w żywe oczy, gdy opowiedział im o swoich odkryciach, a jeden z jego rówieśników odezwał się do niego: — Wszystko to piękne i ładne, mój Kotiku, ale za wiele sobie pozwalasz, gdy przybywszy do nas z jakichś tam nikomu nie znanych stron, każesz, byśmy się stąd wynosili na inne miejsce. Pamiętaj, że myśmy tu walczyli o swoje siedlisko, na co ty nigdy się nie zdobyłeś. Wolałeś przez ten czas wałęsać się po morzach. Śmiech gromki wybuchnął pomiędzy fokami na te słowa, a ów młokos począł wyzywająco przechylać łeb to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Właśnie tego lata był się ożenił, a to go usposabiało do wywoływania burd i awantur. — Nie mam ochoty ani potrzeby walczyć o siedlisko — odparł Kotik. — Chcę tylko pokazać wam wszystkim miejsce, gdzie będziecie żyli bezpiecznie. Po cóż macie staczać bójki? — O, jeżeli zamierzasz skapitulować przede mną, nie będę miał nic przeciw temu! — zaśmiał się złośliwie młody junak. — A czy pójdziesz ze mną, gdy zwyciężę? — zapytał Kotik, a ślepia błysnęły mu zielonym blaskiem, bo sama myśl o walce już przejmowała go gniewem. — I owszem — odpowiedział beztroskim głosem zelint Zelint (albo zalint) — młoda foka. . — O ile zwyciężysz, pójdę za tobą. I nawet czasu mu nie stało na zmianę postanowienia, bo w tejże chwili Kotik wyrzucił w przód głowę i zatopił kły w nabrzmiałej tranem szyi zuchwalca, po czym szarpnąwszy się mocno w tył, począł wlec przeciwnika ku wybrzeżu, strząsnął go na ziemię i wyłoił mu porządnie skórę. Załatwiwszy tę czynność, ryknął na inne foki: — Harowałem na was przez pięć lat! Znalazłem dla was wyspę, gdzie będziecie żyli bezpiecznie, ale wy podobno temu nie uwierzycie, póki wam nie napędzę trochę rozumu do tych durnych łbów. Zaraz z wami rozpocznę naukę. Uwaga! Limerszyn opowiadał mi, że choć co roku widywał dziesiątki tysięcy wielkich fok staczających zawzięte boje, jednakże nigdy w swym krótkim życiu nie widział czegoś równie imponującego, jak atak Kotika na siedliska focze. Zażarty białas upatrzył sobie największego z łowców morskich, rzucił się na niego, ucapił go za gardło i jął dusić, tłuc i walić, póki ten chrapliwym głosem nie zaczął błagać o litość; odrzuciwszy na bok przeciwnika, czynił to następnie z sąsiadami. Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że Kotik nie odbywał z każdym rokiem dłuższego postu, jak to czynią inne foki, a dalekie wyprawy pływackie po morskich toniach wyrobiły w nim wielką siłę i zręczność; co zaś najważniejsze, nie staczał dotychczas bójek i czuł w sobie pełnię siły. Jego kędzierzawa, biała grzywa jeżyła się od gniewu, oczy płonęły, a potężne psie zębiska błyskały w rozjadłej paszczęce; wyglądał groźnie i okazale. Przyglądając się z zachwytem synalkowi, rozszarpującemu i wlokącemu na brzeg — niczym flądry — stare, osiwiałe foczyska, a szerzącemu popłoch i spustoszenie wśród młodych chłystków, ojciec jego, stary Łowca Morski, ryczał radośnie i wołał: — Być może, że syn mój nie grzeszy zbytnim rozumem, W każdym razie jest najdzielniejszym zapaśnikiem na naszych wybrzeżach! Nie przynieś ojcu hańby, mój synku! Ja idę za tobą! Kotik ryknął w odpowiedzi. Łowca Morski nastroszył wąsy i sapiąc jak parowóz, hulnął w wodę, a Matka i narzeczona Kotika przycupnęły na wybrzeżu i z podziwem patrzyły na wybrańców swego serca. Bo też była to walka zaprawdę świetna i wspaniała, w której obaj zapaśnicy dokazywali cudów siły i waleczności — nie ustępując z placu boju, póki na nim pozostała choć jedna foka usiłująca wznieść łeb do góry. Dokonawszy tego dzieła, ojciec i syn przeszli razem w triumfie po całym wybrzeżu, rycząc i poszczekując. Gdy zapadła noc i gwiazdozbiory polarne zaczęły mrugać i migotać wśród mgły, Kotik wdrapał się na nagi wierzchołek skalny, z góry spoglądając na rozgromione focze siedliska, na foki podrapane i krwią broczące. — Na moją grzywę! — zaklął stary Łowca Morski rozprostowując kości okrutnie obolałe. — Sam Kaszalot nie sprawiłby im gorętszej łaźni! Synku, jestem z ciebie dumny... i, co ważniejsze, gotów jestem iść za tobą na nową wyspę... o ile ona istnieje... — Hola, opasłe morskie prosięta! — ryknął Kotik. — Kto pójdzie za mną do Tunelu Krów Morskich? Odpowiadajcie mi natychmiast, bo inaczej znów dam wam tęgą nauczkę! Na te słowa podniósł się szmer podobien poszumowi morskiej kipieli, przelewającej się tam i z powrotem przez brzegi. — Pójdziemy, pójdziemy wszystkie! — zawołały tysiące znękanych głosów. — Pójdziemy za Kotikiem! Za Białą Foką! Wówczas Kotik wtulił głowę pomiędzy ramiona i dumnie przymknął oczy. Biorąc ściśle, nie był on w owej chwili białą foką, gdyż od głowy po tylne płetwy broczył krwią czerwoną — atoli ani mu przez myśl nie przeszło, by oglądać i opatrywać swe rany. W tydzień później wielka armia, licząca bez mała dziesięć tysięcy chołostiaków i starych fok, podążyła pod wodzą Kotika na północ ku Tunelowi Krów Morskich. Znaczna część foczego plemienia pozostała jednakże w Siewierowostocznej i nadawała urągliwe przezwiska owym zapaleńcom. Ale na drugą wiosnę, gdy focze gromady spotkały się na rybnych ławicach Oceanu Spokojnego, foki należące do stronnictwa Kotika naopowiadały swym towarzyszom takich dziwów o nowej krainie za Tunelem Krów Morskich, że coraz więcej fok poczęło porzucać brzegi Siewierowostocznej. Ma się rozumieć, że nie od razu do tego przyszło, bo foki mają tępe głowy i długiego potrzeba czasu, by rzecz jakąś zrozumiały. W każdym razie z każdym rokiem coraz więcej fok przenosiło się z okolicy Siewierowostocznej do spokojnych, osłoniętych wybrzeży, gdzie w letniej porze rezyduje Kotik, grubszy, większy i silniejszy z roku na rok, otoczony zgrają chołostiaków, bawiących się wesoło na przestworze morskim, nie nawiedzonym stopą człowieka. Przypisy Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)